The invention relates to a diagnostic X-ray installation for radiography and fluoroscopy which exhibits an X-ray image intensifier television chain comprising an X-ray image intensifier, a television camera, and a monitor, and a control unit having adjustment means for selecting radiography and fluoroscopy operating values.
X-ray diagnostic installations are known (Siemens data: Klinograph 2 with Explorator 35E, Order No. MR 12/7167.101), in which the values determining the radiography and fluoroscopy operations are adjusted on the apparatus and brought to display. Thus, for example, the tube voltage and current values are preselected by means of switches. The instantaneous values can be displayed in digital or also analog fashion by means of display instruments. For a radiograph, the required film cassettes are inserted in the X-ray spotfilm device and automatically driven into the readiness position. A display of the inserted film format does not customarily take place. In order that several radiographs can be made in succession, the film format can be subdivided. The subdivision can be selected by adjustment means, whereby the selected subdivision is characterized by the position (or setting) of the adjustment means on the spotfilm device or in the remote control console. A digital display indicates the program sequence and specifies the number of the remaining unexposed radiographs. Due to the varying display types, the adjusted values can be recognized only with difficulty. Moreover, during adjustment and alignment of the X-ray spotfilm device, the television monitor is customarily observed, so that the displays lie outside the line of sight and possibly even outside the field of view.